Back To Who You Were
by dragonsprit
Summary: Imogen has been a mess and turns to drugs to numb the pain what happens when she's given the chance to set things right?


Chapter 1 Rediscovering your Smile

A/n Adam is alive and with Becky

Imogen Merino was repeating her senior year at Degrassi at it was going pretty good for the most part she was slowly getting over not Fiona around she was happy working on Degrassi TV with Becky who she was starting to develop a good friendship with even though they got off to a bit of a rocky start at first but the two had become fast friends after working through some issues steaming from an argument that almost ended both Becky and Adam's relationship as well as Becky and Imogen's friendship.

Another thing that also made Imogen's second go around at Degrassi easier was the fact that she had fallen for the new girl Jack.

Jack and Imogen were almost as good together as Fiona and Imogen, because Imogen felt like she could still be her quirky self.

Today Imogen felt a bit out of it because it was the anniversary of when her and Fiona had gotten together.

Imogen had been dreading this day for weeks now the only thing that had been able to relax her was smoking weed, Jack had introduced her to smoking one day while at the ravine with some of Jack's old friends.

Imogen hadn't smoked before but Jack had convinced her to try it and Imogen took to it pretty well to Jack's surprise Imogen had become almost addicted to it and it had gotten to the point where Imogen would come to school stoned without anyone but Jack noticing.

Imogen had gotten good at hiding her new addiction that only Jack was able to tell when she was stoned.

Little did anyone know the reason why Imogen let her habit get this bad was because she was trying to hide the pain of letting Fiona leave.

Today Imogen felt like she needed an extra kick today so she smoked three joints instead of her normal one for the morning.

After smoking Imogen showered and dressed and headed to go meet up with Jack.

Imogen locked the door and left.

A short while later Imogen met up with Jack at the Dot.

"Hey Imogen starting a little early with the herbs I see."

"I'm not in the mood Jack just order our cookies and lattes and let get to school."

"Dam Imogen someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Jack drop it I'm serious."

"Fine I will lets go."

The duo walked to Degrassi in silence with Imogen still high as kite Fiona kept running through her mind.

"What would Fiona think if she saw what I had become?" Imogen asked herself as she and Jack made their way inside Degrassi.

Luckily for Imogen today she only had three classes to stay for then she could leave.

Ms Oh had come in said she would be covering the art class today and the assignment was to finish off the clay sculptures they had started in time for the alumni art showcase.

As soon as Imogen registered that Ms Oh mentioned the showcase she panicked as rushed out of the room after which Jack followed and caught up to her in the washroom.

"Hey Imogen whats your deal?"

"Jack I cant do this showcase I'm too nervous."

Imogen calm the hell down this is just a school showcase no one cares about here take this it should mellow you out."

Jack handed Imogen a lighter and an already rolled joint from her pocket.

Imogen was so nervous she couldn't even light the joint.

"Oh for god sakes Imogen give me that before you hurt yourself."

Jack lit the joint and gave it back to Imogen who was inexplicably crying on the washroom floor.

Just as Imogen took a long drag the door to the washroom swung open.

Imogen looked up and was speechless Fiona Coyne was in front of her.

Fiona took one look at the scene in front of her and was shocked.

"What the hell is this?"

"Nothing now do us a favor and get the hell out of here." Jack said in a harsh tone.

"I will not, now tell me why Imogen is on floor crying?"

"Shes just emotional right now nothing big now leave."

"I'm not leaving without Imogen."

"You touch my girlfriend I will hurt you." Jack said reaching to pick up still crying Imogen.

Fiona was shocked she was in the same room with her ex girlfriends new girlfriend and her ex was stoned out of her mind.

"I don't care if you're dating Imogen right now I'm her friend I wont let you poison her anymore I'm getting her out of here now."

"Oh yeah try it and I put your lights out right now."

The two girls were so busy fighting they didn't notice Imogen stand up.

"Stop"! Imogen yelled.

"Both of you shut up and listen sure I've been smoking but have either wondered why I'm smoking?"

"Don't answer that Ill tell you I've been smoking because of the both of you, Fiona I've been smoking because it wasn't til recently that I realized that letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life and I thought Jack could replace you."

Both girls were stunned at what they heard.

Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Imogen what are you saying?"

"Jack I'm sorry but we're done I'm tiered of being a stoned loser and your girlfriend and what I'm going to do now is something I should have done a long time ago."

Imogen went to Fiona and took her left hand.

Fiona Celestine Arabella when I let you go I thought it was the right thing to do but that was a mistake and I lost myself but hopefully by doing this I can get myself back."

"Imogen what are you doing?" Fiona asked as Imogen pulled gold ring with a small diamond in the middle from her pocket.

"I'm asking you what I should have asked you a year ago, Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne will you marry me?"

Fiona and Jack were both stunned but Fiona knew what she had to do.

"Imogen Moreno yes I will marry you."

Jack heard this and stormed out as Imogen and Fiona shared a deep kiss.

"Now Imogen if we are going to do this no more smoking."

"I promise now let me get back to class Ill see you at the showcase."

Imogen walked back to class while Fiona sat in the zen garden waiting for her fiancee.

Two hours later Imogen met Fiona in the gym and took in the showcase.

After the showcase Imogen and found Becky Adam and Clare who were shocked at the news but still offered their well wishes.

Fiona and Imogen left Degrassi having written the ideal ending to their epic love story.

Read&Review

**Disclaimer** I do not own Degrassi No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.


End file.
